Proposal
by Aeriza
Summary: When he answered that call, Kuroko never thought Kagami would propose to him.


Kuroko was watching a boring show on television while sitting on his coach. There was never anything good on any of the channels on this time of the day.

He was very bored. He wasn't tired, so he couldn't sleep. Work doesn't start until the next morning. He didn't want to bother his friends not did he want to bother his boyfriend by suddenly calling them. This was going to be a long night.

Then the cellphone in his pant's pocket vibrated. Kuroko immediately took it out, and without even looking at the caller ID, he flipped it open. He answered, "Hello?"

"Kuroko."

Kuroko widened his eyes slightly at the familiar voice. The boredom he felt only seconds before left in a heartbeat. "Kagami-kun? Why are you calling?"

"What?" Kagami asked irritably. "I can't call my boyfriend just because I want to?"

"No, that's not it. It's just a surprise that's all. Aren't you tired from work?"

"Not really. It's strange. Work was exhausting today, but I'm not tired."

"I feel the same way."

"So, where are you?"

Kuroko was confused. Did Kagami want to meet up with him right now? It was pretty late, though. The sun was almost completely set, and the sky was getting darker. "I'm at home. Why?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I'm at the front door. Open up."

Kuroko mentally rolled his eyes. "If this is a joke, it isn't funny." Why would Kagami call him if he was already at Kuroko's front door?

"I'm not joking."

"Yes, yes. Now, tell me. Why are you really calling me? I know you wouldn't call me unless you had a reason."

Kagami didn't answer. "..."

Now Kuroko was a bit worried. "Kagami-kun? Are you there?"

"Kuroko, marry me."

Kuroko froze. He whispered, "Kagami-kun."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to hang up."

"Huh?! Wait, dont – "

Kuroko ended the call and shut his phone. He held it tightly and grabbed the remote to turn off the television screen.

_BaKagami, proposing to me out of the blue like that, and over the phone, no less._

Kuroko knew Kagami wasn't the most romantic lover out there, but to actually propose to him about something as important as marriage over the phone was ridiculous. Kuroko wanted to at least see Kagami face-to-face.

He sighed. He shouldn't be thinking too much about it. Two people of the same gender couldn't marry in Japan anyway.

Suddenly, Kuroko heard the doorbell rang. He blinked. Strange, no one should be here at this hour. Unless Kagami was telling the truth.

Quickly, Kuroko got up from the coach and walked to the front door. He opened it, and sure enough, Kagami was standing in front of him.

Kuroko was definitely surprised. So it wasn't a joke after all. "Kagami-kun?"

Kagami glared. "Why did you hang on me?"

"Well, you weren't acting serious on the phone. What are you doing here?"

"I was completely serious, and I came here to propose to you properly." Kagami took out a bundle rose that he was hiding behind his back. "So, will you marry me, Kuroko...Tetsuya?"

Kuroko would have gaped right there and then if he didn't have any self control intact. He deadpanned, "Men can't marry each other."

Kagami wasn't convinced. "So what? We can't get legally marry, but we can still act like a married couple.

Kuroko thought over this. "I guess you're right."

"Then...what's your answer?" Kuroko didn't know if he was imagining or not, but Kagami sounded nervous.

Kuroko smiled. "Isn't it obvious? It's yes, of course. I would love to marry you...Taiga." If they were fiances now, then they should definitely be addressing each other with their first names.

Then Kagami smiled brightly and hugged him, and Kuroko returned it, wrapping his arms around Kagami. The roses were forgotten in the midst of the proposal and it laid on the ground, but neither of them cared. The roses weren't important right now. "Haha...I'm so happy," Kagami started to say. "Man, I was a bit worried you would say no."

Kuroko quirked his lips at that. "You're full of surprises. I never thought of you as the romantic type."

Kagami agreed, "Me either...until I met you."

:

**A/N: Just fluff I wanted to write. Eh, not how I wanted it to turn out, but hope you like it! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
